


Day of Hearts

by aliweyeh



Series: Heart no Kuni no Alice Team Peter [4]
Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Peter and Ace duel, Romance, implied sex, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliweyeh/pseuds/aliweyeh
Summary: Alice has been avoiding Peter ever since his birthday, hoping to escape from whatever emotions she may hold towards him. However, it proves quite difficult to hide from love on the most romantic day of the year.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Mangalite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Peter's birthday, Alice has been trying to avoid him as much as possible, in an effort to hide from whatever feelings she may have for him. While moping about, Boris and the Twins come to invite her for a day of fun at the Amusement Park, which she gratefully accepts. Meanwhile, Peter is trying to bake her a cake, with pitiful results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story draws on the previous one, "A Very Merry Real Birthday." If you find yourself confused while reading, please feel free to refer back to any of the previous works in the series. Also, the title is meant to be a parody of Vivaldi's position as the "Queen of Hearts."

Vivaldi rested in her garden, enjoying the lovely spring morning with a cup of tea. Everything was calm...quiet...peaceful. The cherry trees were in bloom, and it was only a matter of time before their delicate petals graced the fresh green grass beneath them...then it happened. Vivaldi had the misfortune to look up from where she was sitting, and spotted a large puff of gray smoke billowing into the sky...one that appeared to originate from her own castle.

“...What in the world?” As she rose from her seat in confusion, a maid ran up to where she stood. “Your Majesty, there is trouble in the kitchens!”

“Would it have anything to do with that?” Vivaldi asked, pointing towards the horizon.

“Y-Yes Your Highness!” the girl stammered, afraid of receiving any sort of blame for the situation.

“Execute the servant who caused it.” the Queen ordered with a dismissive wave of her hand.

“I’m terribly sorry Your Majesty, but I don’t believe that’s possible.”

“Oh?” Vivaldi sounded displeased. “And why?”

The girl looked at her nervously. “Because it’s the fault of Minister White.”

Vivaldi put her hand to her head and sighed. “Lead me there.” she commanded.

“Yes, of course.” The girl was visibly relieved to be in no obvious trouble.

Upon entering the kitchen, the Queen was greeted with thick clouds of smog and the scent of smoldering pastries.

“WHITE!” she yelled through a heavy coughing fit.

“Oh!” Peter exclaimed from somewhere in the kitchen. Out he popped from the ashy, polluted air, glasses fogged, with a burnt plate of charcoal in hand. “Good morning Your Majesty! Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“What are you doing?! If this is your way of courting Alice, We wish to remind you that a castle ablaze is NOT considered a romantic gesture in most societies!”

Peter set down the plate. “It was not my intention to set the Castle aflame, Your Majesty. I am baking Alice a cake in a effort to win her affections.”

“Does she prefer them charred and crispy to the core?”

“All I need is some practice, and I’m sure I can make one perfect enough to capture my love in it’s delicious form.” Peter assured.

Vivaldi sighed. _The Castle will have burned down by the time he manages to achieve that._ she thought. “Why not let the chefs teach you how?”

“Because it must be done solely by my hand! I want Alice to know that I alone made the confectionary just for her!” he exclaimed, putting his hands to his chest.

“But, if you spent the whole of Valentine’s Day baking, how can you ever hope to visit with her?” the Queen countered. “And, in the time that you waste baking, her heart may be stolen away be another.”

Peter’s face turned as white as his hair at the thought of losing Alice to another man. “That is an excellent argument.” he admitted.

“Well?” Vivaldi asked expectantly.

Peter sighed in defeat and looked to one of the chefs cowering at his presence. “Assist me.” he commanded.

The chef cleared his throat nervously. “Certainly, Minister White. First take two eggs…”

******

“Aaaaaagh!” Back at the Clock Tower, Alice paced furiously. “There’s no way I’ll be able to avoid him today!” Ever since his birthday two weeks ago, Alice had been doing her best to elude Peter as much as possible; with rather successful results. _I know I need to talk to him, but I can’t._ _Not yet._ She didn't quite know or understand her feelings, and she certainly wasn’t ready to confront them. But, seeing as it now the most romantic day of the year, he was guaranteed to make an appearance. She turned to Julius in desperation. “What do I do?!”

He sat at his desk, calmly fixing clocks per usual. “The sooner you face whatever emotions you hold, the sooner you may cease fretting...and this ridiculous behavior.” he reminded her.

“I know, but…”. Alice sighed. _I don't want to._ She stood, brooding over her predicament, when suddenly the door burst open.

“Hey Alice!”

“Big Sis!”  
In tumbled Boris and the twins, bringing the same rowdy energy they always seemed to radiate. Dee and Dum ran up to hug her, while Boris turned to greet Julius. “Hey Clockmaker! It’s been a while! In fact, the Old Man’s started to miss you.”

“I regret not having time for friends, but my work keeps me very busy.”

“He knows. Still, he wants to show off some new rides--roller coasters not included.”

Julius looked queasy. “Ah...yes, well...I’m sure you came for Alice, correct?”

“Oh, yeah!” Boris grinned in her direction. “The Park’s all decked out for Valentine’s Day, so we thought you’d like to hang out. Also, here.” He handed her a scarlet rose. “You know, in spirit of the holiday.”

“Oh, thanks.” Alice smiled. “It’s lovely.”

“Big Sis!” The twins called her to attention. “We have flowers too!” They gave her two white roses of their own. “They were gonna be red...” Dee started. “...But he wouldn’t let us dye’em.” Dum finished.

“They wanted to soak them in blood.” Boris informed her. “I told them it was a bad idea.”

Alice suddenly felt sick. “Yeah...that was a good call.”

“But blood red is the best color of all!” they argued.

“Yeah, but not with real blood.” Boris returned.

“Uh huh!”

“Uh Uh!”

“They’re all pretty.” Alice cut in. “Thanks you guys. I’ll just put them in a glass.”

“Anyway, back to the Park.” Boris remembered. “Are you coming?”  
  
“Oh...Yes!” She answered. _Perfect...that's an excellent reason to be out when Peter might be around._ “Sure, that sounds great!”

“Awesome! Let’s go then!” the boys cheered. Quickly, she bid Julius goodbye and marched off to what would hopefully be a fun distraction, if not a sanctuary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Hits, kudos, and comments are all appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice spends the day at the Park, where she runs into the Hatters. Peter tries to find her at the Clock Tower, with no success.

Alice and the others entered the Park with ease, no tickets required. As she looked around at all the rides, numerous shades of red, pink and purple flooded her view. Paper hearts were plastered on every available surface, and strung together to hang from lampposts. Rides that she’d never been on were brought out just for the occasion; a heart-go-round, a spinning hearts ride, a “heart-wrenching” roller coaster, and, of course, a sweethearts tunnel of love, where the twins insisted that all four of them share a boat. Alice even found the food to be in theme with the rest of the decor, from heart-shaped funnel cakes covered in sugary strawberry sauce, to ice cream pops in said traditional form. After three hours of fun, they finally ran into Gowland, who was busy keeping the Park running as smoothly as possible.

“Hey there Boris! Miss Alice! Hatter’s boys! How’re ya’ll likin’ the park?”

“You did a great job Gowland! I can’t believe how thorough this all is.” Alice praised.

“Aw thanks!” He beamed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “I have to if I wanna cash in on this holiday. Do you know _how_ many couples go out on Valentine’s Day? I really gotta go big if I wanna attract their business! ...Oh!” Suddenly he paused. “Speakin’ of dates, wouldn’t you two have a better time by yourselves?” Then he grinned. “Unless, of course, Boris needs two little wingmen with him to help stay smooth.”

Alice blushed and put her hands up in refusal. “No, no! It’s not like that at all!”

“Yeah!” Boris agreed. “Besides, I can be perfectly charming all on my own!”

“It’s not a date.” she finished. “We’re all just here at friends.”

Suddenly she heard a voice behind her. “Really now, is that so?”

Alice turned to find The Hatter and March Hare strolling up behind them.

“Hi Elliot.” She smiled, then paused. “Hey Blood.”

“Boss!” the Twins chorused.

“Hey Alice!” Elliot returned. Then he turned to the Twins. “What’re you two slackers goofing off for?” he questioned. “You’re supposed to be guarding the gate!”

“Shaddap ya dumb bunny!” Dee argued. “Yeah! We wanna spend the day with Boris ‘n Big Sis!” Dum added.

“Dear me.” Blood purred. “It would appear that your charms on my men are just as potent today as they are on any other day.” Then he leaned forward and lightly tilted her chin upwards in his hand. “So tell me, do you plan on selecting just one lover for your company, or will you continue to string along the hearts of many, Miss Outsider?”

Alice backed out of his reach, hurt by the question, although guiltily reminded of Peter. “I’m not going out with anyone.” she firmly replied. “Valentine’s Day means nothing to me.”

“If you insist.” he allowed with a gentle wave of his hand. “Well, we’d better be off.” He gave a curt nod to Boris and Gowland. “Come on, Elliot.”

“Good seeing you Alice.” Elliot gave her a hasty goodbye. “And you little punks better get back to work soon!” he yelled to Dee and Dum.

“Go soak your head, stupid rabbit!” They called back.

“I am _not_ a rabbit!”

“Everyone, shut up. Your whining hurts my ears” Blood cut in. And with that, the mafia man and his Second in Command left.

“Well, that was a relatively peaceful meeting.” Boris commented.

“Yeah!” Dee agreed. “We didn’t hafta kill anybody!” Dum concluded.

“I gotta get going too.” Gowland smiled. “But keep on enjoying yourselves!”

Alice’s expression reflected his own. “Thanks Gowland; bye.”

“Later Old Man.” Boris grinned.

“See ya!” the Twins sang.

“So…” Alice started, turning to face her friends, “Where to now?”

“Let’s play a shooting game!” Dum suggested. “Yeah! One that squirts blood!” Dee finished.

“Fine.” Alice acquiesced. “But I’m only going to watch.” Then she quickly whispered to Boris “It’s only fake blood, right?”

“Oh yeah,” he promised. “There’s no way the Park could use real blood. It’s not good for business.”

“Great then; lead the way.”

**********

Peter was nervous. The last time he’d seen Alice, she had fled him in tears. What would she say? How would she act? It was all so unnerving he could hardly stand. _But I have to talk to her, I have to. How am I ever to win her love otherwise?_ Gingerly, he knocked on the Clock Tower’s door. It was Julius who answered, much to Peter’s disappointment and relief.

“What do you want, you damned rabbit?”

Peter was in no condition to insult him back. “I came here for Alice. ...I brought her a cake.” It was a heart-shaped dessert, with vanilla frosting, strawberry filling, and the words “Be Mine” scrawled across the top in scarlet. The manner in which he presented the pastry was uncharacteristically weak, temporarily taking Julius by surprise.

“Well, she’s out at the Amusement Park; but you’re welcome to leave it here for her.”

Peter sighed. “I wanted to speak to her as well. Could you tell her to see me at the Heart Castle when she returns?”

“I shall inform her of your visitation; but what Alice does with that knowledge is her choice.”

Peter accepted these terms as the best Julius would offer. “...Very well then.” He turned and left, displeased with his unfulfilled mission, yet happy to put it off.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice goes to speak with Peter at the castle, where she finds him locked in a duel with Ace.

It was evening when Alice returned to the Clock Tower. “See you later!” Boris called out, stopping just outside the door to drop her off. She returned to Julius, content and tired after a long day of fun.

“Ah, so you’re back.” he nodded, noting her entrance. “And I take it you enjoyed yourself.”

Alice smiled. “It was a good time...how have you been?”

“I’ve nothing to complain of...except for an intrusion by that bothersome rabbit.”

Alice’s face fell. “Oh...Peter.”

“He wished to speak with you.”

She stood there a moment, thinking hard. Then, finally “I’m going to the Castle. I’ll be back soon.”

Julius looked up at her. “If that is your decision in the matter, I wish you well.”

“Thanks…” she replied softly.

“It would be in your best interests to hurry; the night period may be upon us soon.”

“I know.” Her mind made up, Alice turned and departed.

**********

Peter sat at a table, thoughtlessly poking and prodding at his cake with a thinly bladed knife. While awaiting Alice’s heavily anticipated arrival, he had decided to collect utensils and plates for when they would enjoy his tasty treat; but steadily grew bored as time passed. Eventually, he looked down to find the delectable oddly-shaped and disfigured. _How sad...this symbol of love is as bruised and battered as my heart._ he thought mournfully. Then his metaphorical heart raced in terror at the idea of giving Alice such a terribly-crafted cake. In his haste to repair the damage, Peter failed to notice Ace entering the room.

“Alice never came to the Castle today, did she?”

Peter looked up, annoyed. “What does it matter to you?”

Ace casually leaned against a pillar and folded his arms behind his head. “You do realize this means that she’s seen every Role Holder in Hearts except for those of us at the Castle, right?  
  
“So?!” Peter couldn’t help the edge of panic that crept into his voice. What the scoundrel said was probably true. He had little trouble believing that everyone who had the privilege to visit His Love did, which aggravated him to no end. All the same he tried to combat what Ace was implying. “There are four of us here! That’s a third of all the Role Holders in Hearts!”

Ace smirked at Peter’s anxiety. “But there’s only one of us she has a grudge against.”

Peter lept up from his chair and aimed his pistol at Ace’s chest; causing the Knight to unsheathe his sword. “If you have any sense you’ll hold your tongue this instant.” he warned, eyes narrowed, ears pressed flat against his head. _Alice might come in at any moment. She would be furious to find him dead._ That thought alone kept his finger from pulling the trigger.

“I’m not the one hopelessly pursuing a girl who hates me with the delusion that we’re soul mates.”  
Peter’s heart beat violently with rage at his words and fear of the truth they might hold. “She doesn’t hate me!” He yelled to himself as much as to his opponent.

Ace smiled at him in mock pity. “So tell me...which of you is the one who thinks this is all a dream?”

Peter fired with resolution. Ace deflected the shot and swung at his side. Peter darted out of reach and aimed another two rounds at the Knight’s skull, one of which was intercepted, the other dodged. Ace swung again, now trying for Peter’s neck. The Minister's head barely swiveled out of danger in time, putting just a few inches distance between the saber and his throat. Peter quickly regained his footing as Ace returned to fighting stance. The rabbit held his weapon level to Ace’s chest while the swordsman attempted another strike. Just as Peter prepared his response, Alice rushed into the room, completely throwing him off guard. Rather than shooting Ace, he merely stumbled back from the arc of his blade. Suddenly, the sound of fabric tearing and Peter’s pained gasp filled the room. Alice’s heart stopped at the sight of red liquid, red as his eyes, seeping from the wound on his shoulder and bleeding into the crimson carpet that lay beneath him.

“PETER!” She ran over to inspect the injury. It was deep, but by no means fatal.

“I’m perfectly fine.” he assured her, wanting to look any way but weak.

Ace lowered his sword. “So...are we done now?”

Alice glared at both of them. “What happened?! Why are you two always fighting?!”

The Knight shrugged his shoulders. “He shot first.”

“He insulted me repeatedly! He wanted a fight!”

“How else was I supposed to practice? I needed a sparring partner. Besides, nothing I said was untrue.”

Alice let out a huff. “Are you hurt too?”

Ace grinned. “Nope, just Peter.” he replied, a statement that earned him scowls.

“Fine then.” Alice grabbed Peter’s other arm and dragged him away to the infirmary for treatment.  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter nearly ends his life in an effort to finally make Alice happy, and Alice realizes that she’s fallen for an obsessive, murderous, incredibly loving rabbit-man. They consummate their bond at the end of the chapter.

Alice marched angrily down the hall, pulling Peter along with her. “Honestly...of all the ridiculous…” she muttered under her breath.

 

“Um...Alice? Darling? What has you so upset?” 

 

She turned and glared. “I’m tired of you and Ace always picking fights with each other! Especially when one of you gets hurt!” 

 

“But I had to!” Peter cried in defense. “He...he taunted me with how you didn’t visit; and…” Peter averted his eyes, afraid. “Alice...do you really, truly hate me? I know you’ve said so before, but tell me...do you actually mean it?” His ears drooped. “From the depths of your soul, do you harbor real spite and loathing towards me?”  

 

Alice stared, startled by the gravity of his question. “Peter...why did you bring me to Wonderland?” 

 

“Because I love you.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

He gave her a bittersweet smile. “Who can describe it? Who can say? But to me, you’re perfect in every way.” 

 

“ _ Try _ to explain it.”  

 

Peter thought for a minute before speaking.  _ What is it? Apart from the giddiness and joy she brings me, what could be the real, tangible reason that I love Alice Liddell?  _ “I think, it’s because...you give me a reason to live. Without you…” He clutched at his head in frustration, trying desperately to express himself. “I’d wait for the literal winding down of my clock, until I was replaced by another.” Suddenly, he was struck with a revelation. Eagerly, he took her hands in his own, eyes now wide and passionate. “ _ That’s  _ why I love you, and that’s why all of Hearts must love you as well, Alice. You give meaning and purpose to every life you touch. In your presence, not only does every living thing  _ want _ to exist, it  _ deserves _ to.”

 

Alice had no words to respond. Silently, she reached for his good arm and led him the rest of the way to the infirmary, where she quietly dressed his wound. Peter found her behavior to be very distressing. 

 

“Darling, why don’t you speak?” He frowned. “And you never answered my question, but please don’t make me ask again.” 

 

_...It’s not true. None of it’s true. I’m not nearly as amazing as he thinks I am, and I don’t know why he says those things... _ Alice turned away and busied herself with putting supplies back properly.  

 

Peter looked down in disappointment. “Ah...I’ve upset you again...” His ears hung limply around the sides of his head. “...I always seem to upset you.” _Why is that? Why can’t I ever please her?_ _Perhaps...perhaps it’s because...the one who can make Alice happy is not...me._ He let out a startled gasp of pain, quieter than the one uttered before, yet so much more potent. For an instant, he found himself at a loss. His hands trembled without their master’s consent and the back of his throat burned like charcoal. Then, a solution came to mind. All at once he smiled. “You needn’t worry, my angel.” he whispered, tears slowly dripping down his cheeks. “There’s something I can do to fix things.” Gently, he reached for his watch, which immediately morphed into a gun. “That way, you’ll never be upset with me again...” Slowly, he raised the weapon to his temple and readied himself to fire. “And finally, I will have made you happy.” . _..Which is all I’ve ever wanted, and all I’ll ever need. Goodbye my Beloved. No matter what happens, no matter who I become, I will always love you._

 

Alice looked back towards him. Her eyes widened in horror.     

“STOP!” Acting fast, Alice wrenched the pistol free from his grasp and threw it to the ground. Then she slapped him so hard his cheek burned crimson. “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?” 

 

“I thought...you’d be happy.” he replied weakly, feeble from the force of her rage and his pain. 

 

She sat down beside him and began to laugh. It was shaky and hysterical, almost as though she might cry. Peter watched, concerned, and waited for her to finish. When Alice finally stopped, she calmed herself with deep breaths. Then she reached over and hugged him tightly. “No, I don’t want you dead.” she whispered over his shoulder, her voice hoarse with anxiety. “And I don’t hate you either.” She lifted her gaze until their eyes were level and sat, staring into him. Then, she leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips against his. Rather than melting as she expected, Peter froze and regarded her with fear, even as he accepted the kiss.

 

“Please don’t run away again.” he begged the moment they parted. 

 

“I won’t.” she promised. “I’m sorry I did before.” 

 

“What compels you to do this?” he questioned woefully. “It’s driving me mad.” 

 

“I.....” Alice still didn’t have an answer. Instead, she crawled into his lap and snuggled into his coat, the way she had when she was bedridden with fever. As nervous as he was to return her affections, Peter slowly began to wrap his arms around her, and pulled her tightly to his chest. When she looked up to face him, he flinched and quickly began to release her from his grasp, causing her to move even closer in reassurance.  _ Good Lord...I can’t believe he just-he tried to...he loves me to death, doesn’t he? Either that or he’s crazy… But, if it really is love, he adores me much more than anyone else I’ve ever known has…and certainly more than “He” ever did. Not even Lorina…  _ Alice felt a twinge of longing at the thought of her sister.  _ Not even Lorina could have cared about me THIS deeply… _ Rosy waves of warmth washed over her.  _ That’s not such a bad thing...being held so dearly...  _ She gave a little smile. _ I think I could grow used to it.  _ They stayed that way for some time, until Peter’s watch chimed ten. 

 

“It’s too late to leave.” he told her softly. Alice nodded in response. “Would you like to remain here for the night?” Again, she nodded, then waited for him to say more. “...Would you like to stay with me?” 

 

Alice brightened at his invitation. “Only if you don’t mind.” she murmured coyly. 

 

Had Peter a heart of flesh, it might have burst from joy. With a gentle air others wouldn't have dreamed he possessed, Peter carefully lifted his treasure and carried her away to his room. Once there, he gracefully lowered her down onto his bed and seated himself on the edge. “I hope your expectations of the evening haven’t soared too high due this turn of events.” she smirked, though her heart raced within her chest. 

 

Peter blushed and began to study the checkered pattern on his covers. “I’d never ask for more than you’d be comfortable with.” 

 

_ I know.  _ Alice reached out, firmly grasped his arm, and pulled him towards the center of the bed. 

 

“ _ Alice _ .” he took a shaky breath, eyes wide and devouring. His ears quivered with anxiety and anticipation. “Are you sure-”

 

She cut him off with a kiss, deep and unquestioning. Now convinced of her resolve, he returned it as passionately as he could. As they continued, he pulled her closer into his embrace and ran his fingers through her hair. “ _ Alice. _ ” he repeated. 

 

She looked into his eyes. “Yes?”

 

Peter stared back. “I love you.”

 

She smiled. “Somehow I already knew that...”

 

The rest of the night was spent asserting that love, as they created bonds that neither had ever cherished beforehand, but would spend a lifetime nurturing after.

 

Alice watched as Peter drifted off to sleep beside her. _What does it matter if the things he says are too ridiculous to be true? The way he makes me feel when he says them…that’s all that matters._ Quietly, she extended her hand and started to caress his long strands of hair as he slept. _You don’t have to worry anymore, Peter. Dream or reality, I’m not going anywhere._ She moved her touch down to his cheek. _You’re much too important to leave behind. S_ he turned to gaze out the window. _I’m sorry Lorina. I’ll never forget you, and I’ll always love you, but my place is here now. With them._ She looked back and smiled. _With him._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice acknowledges that she loves Peter and tells him that she'll stay in Wonderland, and Vivaldi assaults Peter with a notebook.

 

It was rather deep into the morning period when Peter opened his eyes and stretched. Sleepily, he reached over to his nightstand for his glasses, only to discover them missing. _Strange...where else would I put them?_ he pondered. As he looked around, he became startlingly aware of how different today was from others...namely the fact that he had a guest, who still lay beside him, fast asleep. As Peter turned to study her features, a sense of wonder overcame him. _How precious_ he thought. _How are so much love, pain, passion, laughing, crying, hating, losing, and feeling all rolled up into one slip of a girl? She holds and means so much._ It baffled him how she could care even the slightest for the faceless he shot down daily when they didn’t hold a fraction of the vexing, mysterious and brilliant life force that she did. Though, he supposed that too was part of her beauty. Feeling so much compassion for those who didn’t deserve it. The way she took pains to differentiate them, remember them, and protect them from his cruel, murderous hand. While it all made even less sense than the world he hoped she would reside in, he couldn’t help but love this strange aspect of her nature. It didn’t matter what she said. At best, he could obey her wishes, but he could never follow the philosophy they were based on. _Others’_ lives equal to hers? Ridiculous. _Anyone’s_ life being more important? How absurd. Perhaps he was merely a pawn of the Game. Perhaps the ease with which his role would be replaced made his life meaningless. None of it mattered. These forces and truths, however strong, held no power over him. The only thing of significance, the only thing worth knowing, was that his beloved belonged to him, and he her. She was his guide, his hope, his heart, and his reason. That was all he would ever follow and all that he would ever need. He lay there, gently running the back of his hand over her neck when there came a disruptive knock at his door.

 

From behind it, a soldier called out shakily: “M-Minister White! The Queen demands you begin your duties immediately!”

 

As Alice began to stir at the card’s words, Peter reached over to his nightstand for his gun, only to find that misplaced as well. _Dear me...I’ll have to be more careful in the future._ The messenger knocked again, a bit louder this time, confident that because he was not shot earlier he wouldn’t be now. “Silence!” Peter hissed angrily. “I’ll be out soon enough!” _Why is this Game always so intent on keep my Love and I apart?_ He looked over at Alice and glowed with delight. _There’s no need to wake her…_ He dressed as quietly as possible, wrote her a note explaining his absence, and left to accomplish Vivaldi’s tasks.

 

******

 

Alice eyes crept open when the sunlight glaring down on them was too much to bear. _Hmm? This isn’t my room...this isn’t even the Clock Tower._ Languidly, she peered about at her surroundings. _Let’s see now...last night I came to the Castle, and Ace cut Peter, so I bandaged his arm and he almost shot himself and then we…_ as Alice remembered the rest of the previous night, her cheeks turned scarlet. After a moment of sheer embarrassment, she noticed a sheet of paper lying next to her.

 

 _Dearest Alice,_ it read in a somewhat messy scrawl.

_Were it my decision, I would gladly stay by your side until the moment you rise. Unfortunately, Her Majesty has summoned me, and I am unable to shoot the messenger, as my gun is still in the infirmary. Please come find me at your earliest convenience._

                    _All of my love,_

_Peter_

 

Alice gazed fondly at the words “All of my love” and prepared to depart from Peter’s room. After a short walk down the hall, she found a maid on duty.

 

“Could you tell me where Peter is?”

 

“Do you mean Minister White?”

 

Alice nodded. The girl looked absolutely confounded at the idea of actively seeking out a man who would kill any number of her coworkers on a whim, but then remembered Alice’s special place in the role holder's heart.

 

“I believe he is currently in The Castle's audience chamber with Her Majesty.”

 

Alice smiled and thanked the servant, then went on her way to the described location.

 

********

 

Peter stood beside The Queen’s throne, his head completely swimming with thoughts of Alice. Nothing else seemed to matter. All he could focus on was when he’d see her next, how she was, and how they’d be from now on. Which, unfortunately, made Vivaldi’s job much more difficult than it should have been. Five minutes into a trial and all he’d done so far was blush, giggle, and mutter nonsense to himself.

 

“White. White! WHITE!!!”

“Oh darling, there’s no reason to be so formal.” he replied dreamily. “I’d much prefer it if you called me “Peter,” or perhaps a pet name if you like.”

 

Whatever fantasy being played out in Peter’s head was immediately shattered the instant Her Majesty smashed the trial notebook into his lovesick face.

 

“WE ARE _NOT_ YOUR DARLING!!!” she howled.         

   

Peter’s expression flipped from one of total shock at his attack to complete horror upon discovering the recipient of his flirtations. “Oh! My Queen! I… I do apologize, my mind was elsewhere.”

 

“Disgusting…” The Queen glared at him and let out a huff. “We wish to sooth our nerves with an execution. While this occurs, you will finish your paperwork from yesterday.”

 

Peter sighed. “Very well, My Queen.”

 

As Her Majesty departed, he stayed behind a moment to straighten out the battered notebook. Suddenly, the Minister heard footsteps behind him.

 

“Peter?”

 

He turned to face her and beamed, his eyes lighting up with joy. “ALICE!” he cried, throwing his arms around her, nearly knocking both of them to the ground.   

 

“Hey, be careful!”

 

“Sorry my darling, I’m just so happy to see you!” he gushed, loosening his grip on her slightly.

 

“It’s good to see you too.” she smiled, returning the hug.

 

They held their embrace for a few seconds before he released her from his grasp. Peter looked so pleased just to have the opportunity to hold her in his arms. Then his gaze turned serious as he braced himself to ask what was on his mind. “So...Alice...have I made you happy?”

 

“Well...yes.” She was, at least, at this moment content.

 

“Happy enough to stay in Wonderland?” he demanded, eyes wide and apprehensive.

 

Alice took a deep breath before giving her final answer. She closed her eyes, and thought about her time spent there. The friends she’d made and adventures shared, from tea parties to bloody duels. Then she thought about Peter. How ecstatic he became whenever he saw her. How tenderly he had nursed her when she was sick and lonely. What he’d tried to do when he believed that he’d failed to make her happy. As strange as it was, Alice found that she cared too much about this obsessive, floppy-eared kidnapper to leave him….even more than she cared about her sister. Alice raised her head and smiled.

 

“Yes.”

 

Tears splashed down onto Alice’s cheeks as Peter began to weep with relief. Despite his sobs however, he still had one more question to ask.  

 

“...Will you stay with me?”       

 

Instead of answering, she reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. “I don’t think I’m ready to leave the Clock Tower just yet.” she smirked.

 

“No, I meant…nevermind.” Perhaps he was being greedy. She had already promised to stay in his world...that would be enough for now. Besides, he’d have more than enough time to ask her what he truly wondered. “Let’s go out together!” he suggested cheerfully.

 

“Don’t you have work to do?”

 

Peter took her hands in his. “Yes, but if we leave quickly enough the Queen won’t be able to stop us!” he chirped.

 

She chuckled dryly. “You’ve to be the _worst_ Prime Minister this side of Wonderland has ever seen.”

 

He smiled. “As long as I am the greatest lover you could ever have.”

 

Alice took a few steps towards the door. “Fine then, let’s go.”     

 

His ears shot up in surprise. “Really?!”

 

She turned back to look at him. “Yeah...but just because I love you.”

 

Peter froze. “YOU WHAT?!?” he gawked. “Say that again!”

 

“No!” she laughed.

 

“Please!” he begged.

 

“Fine…” She fully faced him. “I love you, Peter White.”

 

End

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end of Day of Hearts. Thank you for reading, and while I do plan to write more AlicexPeter fan fiction in the future, I'm not sure when or how much. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed reading my stories and thank you for doing so. -Aliweyeh


End file.
